The Ultimate!
by Legendary Legacy
Summary: Tsuruko's coming for a visit...and she's bringing her husband. Ever wonder where Motoko picked up the misconception that all men were perverts? Rest assured, Hinata Sou will never be the same again after tonight. Crossover with?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all. Your favorite Legendary Legacy here (as though there were others to choose from), starting off my grand branching out from the Naruto fandom with a brand new Love Hina fic. It is a crossover, but since the crossed series doesn't have it's own section, I'll just be leaving it here. And though the crossed series is intended to be a mystery until later anyway, the guys over at TFF were able to identify it intstantly, so lets see if the readers here can do the same. If not, then I'll just announce it next chapter, though with the number of hints thrown about in this one...**

**Ah, either way, please enjoy.**

-----------

The Ultimate!

A Love Hina Crossover fic

By Legendary Legacy

Standard Disclaimer: All characters and settings are the property of their rightful owners. The plot is my own.

Please enjoy.

----------

It was a quiet and unsuspecting morning at the Hinata Sou. Quiet and unsuspecting just like the peaceful little village right before the earthquake. Sometimes the villagers might feel the small seismic tremors before the real impact hit, but a lot of times they would go unheeded by all except for those who had experienced them before. Or those who were just utterly paranoid about that sort of thing, even if they were mistaken more often than not. Or if they were animals and possessed that special innate sense about the world around them like all animals did.

Incidentally, Tama-chan will not be appearing in this story.

In this case, the first of the small seismic tremors took the form of a telephone ringing.

"Ah, could someone please get that? My hands are full in here," Shinobu called from the kitchen, where she was currently elbows deep in soapy water and dirty dishes.

Of the two people who were near enough to hear her request, one was Kitsune, who had achieved a new personal high (or low, as it were) by drinking enough to pass out a sparse ten minutes after breakfast had ended, and Keitaro, who was also shooting for a new personal best by not angering Naru or Motoko before noon, and as he was so far succeeding, was therefore still good and conscious.

"I've got it, Shinobu," he answered as he reached for the phone. "Hello?"

Behind him, Motoko silently descended the stairs with a textbook in her hand. She'd been hoping to get some help to a few problems from Naru, but having been unable to find her in her room, she was now weighing the worth of remaining ignorant to them over asking Urashima to explain them to her instead.

Before she got a chance to decide though, a second tremor hit.

"Oh, Tsuruko-san!"

The book dropped to the floor as Motoko nearly ran into the landlord in her rush to get close enough to try to overhear more of the conversation with her older sister.

"Yes, it has been a while now," Keitaro continued, oblivious to anyone that might be standing only a few inches behind him. "How have things been with you since last time? ...Good, good to hear. ...Yes, everyone is doing well here, too. ...Um, define 'crazy happenings'. ...Ah, well there was an incident last month, but...pardon? Today? ...No, no, that won't be a problem. I'm sure Motoko and the others would be glad to see you again."

Motoko paled considerably. Her sister was planning to visit today? What did that mean? The two of them hadn't really spoken much since the whole debacle that was Keitaro and herself fighting for their freedo...er, rather, fighting to prevent being married to each other.

There was probably a difference there, somewhere.

But if Tsuruko was really coming, then she would have to make preparations. Make sure the place was clean, maybe brush up on her sword skills in case she wanted to test her, make sure anything that could be used as embarrassing blackmail was safely hidden.

As Motoko continued her mental check-list while heading back to the stairs, Keitaro continued his conversation. "What's that? ...Oh, really? ...No, that's perfectly fine. I'll just tell Shinobu to set two extra plates for dinner, then."

A chill swept through Motoko's body, causing her to freeze in mid-step.

"Yes, I look forward to meeting him. I'll let the others know that you're coming. ...Okay, see you then. Bye."

Keitaro had barely replaced the receiver when he was spun around and lifted off the ground by the lapels of his shirt. Finding himself looking into the eyes of Motoko, which somehow managed to express blazing anger and icy fury at the same time, Keitaro was amazed that his body wasn't turned completely to stone.

_"Him?"_ Motoko hissed.

"W-w-w-wha?" was his intelligible response.

"You said you looked forward to meeting _**'him'**_," she elaborated, putting so much venom into the word 'him' that Keitaro actually grew dizzy, though that might have also been because his airways were being constricted by Motoko's gradually tightening grip. "Who is my sister bringing with her?"

"H-her hus-husband," he managed to get out.

There was a brief pause in which absolutely nothing moved, then the next moment Keitaro found himself landing painfully on his backside as Motoko sprinted up the stairway three at a time. A great racketing mixture of pounding feet, slamming doors, muffled voices, scuffling noises and finally a loud cry of outrage filled the house, grabbing everyone else's attention in the process, even managing to rouse Kitsune from her mid-morning black out.

In an instant, Motoko had returned, sword in hand and a large burlap sack slung over her shoulder.

"You'll thank me for this, Narusegawa!" she shouted behind her as she headed for the front door. "You'll ALL thank me for this later!"

"Motoko, what-?" Keitaro started.

"Don't wait up for me!" she called back right before the door swung shut.

Keitaro scratched his head in confusion, an action mimicked by both Shinobu and a still half-coherent Kitsune. Then, spotting a small black object on the floor that had apparently slipped out of Motoko's bag, Keitaro stooped down to retrieve it.

He blinked twice.

"P...panties?"

No one had any time to even attempt figuring that out before Naru stormed into the room. Her hair was damp and matted and her clothes a bit disheveled, suggesting that she'd recently exited the bath and been in the process of dressing before being interrupted. She was quickly followed by Su and Sarah, who both appeared even more confused, though not nearly as angry as Naru did.

"Can someone please explain to me why Motoko just ransacked my underwear drawer!?" she demanded.

"She got Su's, too," the Molmol princess announced.

"And mine," Sarah added.

Shinobu, whose face had already turned red at the thought of one of her friends, a female friend especially, stealing everyone's underwear, turned completely crimson as the implications of that thought hit her. Silently, she slipped past the others on the stairs and dashed to her room. Seconds later, a dismayed shriek told everyone what she must have found, or not found, as it were.

Kitsune hummed softly, pretty certain that she hadn't been left out. "Wonder if she found my special set in the hidden compartment on the side of the dresser," she wondered aloud as she stood up, fell over, got back up and stumbled upstairs.

Naru glared and pointed accusingly at Keitaro. "Somehow this is your fault! I don't know how you managed to manipulate Motoko into doing it, but when I find out-"

"Wait, I'm completely innocent, I swear!" he protested, holding up his hands in a placating manner. "I didn't have anything to do with this! It's just that I...I was...um..." His explanation died on his lips upon realizing that he still had a pair of panties hanging from his raised finger, which caused Naru's glare to increase.

"Um...a request?" he asked as she began bearing down on him.

"Make it quick," she answered, audibly cracking her knuckles.

"I have an important announcement to make to you all, so if you could hit me in such a way that wouldn't land me three blocks over?"

Naru considered the request, and then answered with an uppercut that launched the boy straight upward. It was such a perfect shot, in fact, that Keitaro ended up falling back through the same hole he'd formed on his way out.

"Flawless reentry!" Su cheered. "Nine point five!"

Sarah shook her head. "Seven point five. Dork could've stuck the landing better."

"Thanks," Keitaro mumbled to Naru as he struggled to straighten himself out.

Naru brushed her hands together. "No problem."

"I don't suppose you could do it that way from now on? It'd sure be more convenient than walking back afterward."

"Punishments aren't supposed to be convenient, but we'll see how good you are between now and then."

By the time he'd regained his bearings and gotten back to his feet, Shinobu and Kitsune had returned and everyone gathered around the couch.

"So what was your big announcement?" Naru asked once they were situated.

"Well, I just got off the phone with Motoko's sister, and apparently she and her husband are going to be stopping by in a couple hours," he explained, tilting his head slightly until his neck cracked.

"And what's the deal with Motoko?" Kitsune asked.

Keitaro shrugged. "Apparently it has something to do with Tsuruko and her husband stopping by in a couple hours."

The girls stared at him expectantly until he shrugged again. "And that's all I've got," he added helplessly.

"All right," Kitsune started after another brief pause. "Her family is coming for dinner, so she decided to steal all of our underwear." She slowly leaned back to gaze up at the ceiling, trying to wrap her mind around what she'd just said. Finally, she gave up. "I admit I'm a little more drunk than usual, so could one of you sober people tell me if that makes any sense at all?"

No one could, because they were still trying to work it out for themselves. It was Sarah who finally asked another question.

"What's the older kendo-girl's husband like?"

Naru went to answer, but stopped midway, looking confused. "Actually, I have no idea."

"Yeah," Keitaro nodded. "I guess we never did meet him last time we were in Kyoto, did we?"

"Well, hasn't Motoko ever mentioned him before?"

"No, not really. Not to me, anyway," Naru shrugged.

"All's I've ever heard was that she never liked him, never approved of her sister marryin' him and it was somehow due to him that she decided to move out here," Kitsune mentioned, gaining a few raised eyebrows for it.

"Maybe he just really hates girl's underwears, and Motokos took them away so he wouldn't get upset by them," Su suggested.

Sarah shook her head. "More like he probably loves girl's underwear a bit too much. Like enough to try stealing them from us."

Su held a finger to her mouth in thought. "Oh, so then Motoko took them away so he'd have to go out and buy his own."

Naru fidgeted nervously. "Surely he's not some huge pervert with a panty fetish, right? I mean, aside from certain psychotic tendencies that I'd rather not remember, Tsuruko seemed like a pretty rational woman. She wouldn't marry someone like that, would she?"

"A-ah, we probably shouldn't assume things like that before-" Shinobu started before being cut off by Kitsune.

"I sure hope not. Us girls have enough trouble protecting our virginal purity from our own pervert as it is." She said this as she slowly leaned against the pervert in question, gently rubbing her breast against his arm. "Isn't that right, you dirty, dirty manager, you?"

Keitaro often wondered how long it would take him to finally start growing desensitized towards Kitsune's feminine wiles. Obviously it wasn't going to be today, and flustered as he was, he said the first thing that came to mind. "...Er, you're a virgin?"

"Well, of course! What sort of girl do you think I am?" the fox-featured girl demanded, throwing herself on top of him, knocking Naru off the edge of the couch to the floor and causing Shinobu to whimper indignantly in the process. She leaned in to whisper softly into his ear, thought not so softly that the others couldn't hear. "But if you have a problem with that, you're perfectly welcome to do something about it."

Fortunately, Keitaro was saved the effort of trying to plea innocence to what was happening when Su and Sarah decided to follow Kitsune's example and dog-pile on top of the boy. Naru, having gotten up to yell at her friend to go sober up, just sighed at the goings on and sat herself on Kitsune's upper back next to the two younger girls. Shinobu, not wanting to be left out, gently positioned herself on top of Keitaro's and Kitsune's legs, tentatively rubbing those of the former in order to offer him a bit of comfort for his position.

But only to comfort him!

Honest.

"Back to the matter at hand," Naru continued once she'd made herself comfortable. "I think we should seriously consider the notion that this guy is some sort of deviant, and if he's coming here, we should all be extra cautious around him."

"But what about Tsuruko?" Kitsune grumbled from her spot in the pile. "You said yourself that you didn't think she'd let him get away with stuff like that."

"Well, maybe she's in denial about it," she offered, trying to defend her hypothesis. "Or maybe she doesn't know at all. You know how some perverts are: Act all normal around people, then let their twisted desires run rampant when they think no one else is around." She looked down. "Right, Keitaro?"

"Having...trouble...breathing..."

"Are you insinuating that one or more of us is fat!?"

"...You uh...misheard me. I said I'm...having trouble...believing...that someone as perceptive as Tsuruko would be able to miss the fact that she'd married a pervert like that."

Naru frowned, scratching her cheek lightly. "Maybe. But if that's the case, then there's really only one other option."

The others waited on bated breath for her to elaborate.

"Obviously Tsuruko does know about his sick perversions, but she's afraid to do anything to try to stop him from fulfilling them."

Everyone let that sink in.

"But that kendo lady was super strong!" Sarah yelled. "Remember how badly she whipped Motoko last time she was here?"

Naru nodded her head grimly. "I know. And if this guy is really so strong that even Tsuruko can't stand up to him, it would mean that none of us would even stand a chance if he decided to come after us."

No one spoke for some time after that declaration. Naru remained grim, Shinobu looked ready to faint at any moment, Sarah was contemplating calling her dad to come pick her up, Kitsune and Su had both lost their respective laid back and cheerful dispositions, and Keitaro was turning blue from oxygen deprivation.

Naru turned to their tanned dorm mate. "Su, we're going to need some of your mechanical genius, here."

"Any specifications?"

"Whatever you come up with, make sure it's painful."

"I'm on it!" she shouted as she dashed up to her room.

The tremors continued.

----------

**Didja guess the cross yet? Didja? Didja? Didja?**

**Heh, anyway, more to come when I write it. Which I hope is soon, but don't hold me to it. I have a dozen and a half other projects storming about in my head, so you never can tell what I'll deem most worthy of updating next.**

**'til then, have a nice day.**

**LL**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is here. Took longer than I thought, but I'm used to that anymore. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

By the way, to those of you who guessed **Ultimate! Hentai Kamen** as the crossover, congrats, you got it in one! And for those of you who have never heard of or just haven't read the series before, you can find the entire thing over on onemangadotcom. Reading the entire thing isn't a must, but there will be a couple spoilers for it here in this fic, and it will give you a better idea of what's in store for the Hina gang in the upcoming chapters.

Now, enough of my ramblings, onto the chapter! Please enjoy.

----------

Chapter 2

The next few hours passed by in relative silence. The tension was high, and generally everyone was avoiding each other, trying to occupy themselves with things that relaxed them: drinking, cooking, studying, bathing, etc. Once in a while, someone would walk past Su's room, press their ear to the doorway and try to imagine what she might be doing in there.

All the while, Motoko had yet to return, therefore depriving the others of any reasonable explanation, though most of them were already of the opinion that their assumptions were correct as it was.

And so, it was to a shocking amount of relief to everyone when a loud 'EUREKA!' was heard from the jungle of Su's bedroom.

----------

From the thick patch of trees several yards away from the long front stairway, a group of shady characters were plotting dastardly deeds of evil intent.

"Is this really a place that we wanna hit, bro?" one of them asked.

"Don't you worry about it, this'll be the perfect way to restart our old life of crime," another responded.

A third looked quizzical. "Yeah, but bro, this place doesn't look like much. I mean sure, it's big, but isn't it just some old inn that the owner was thinking of closing down some years ago anyway?"

The second man, who apparently was the ringleader, chuckled darkly. "Yeah, that was the case a few years ago. But I recently found out that not long after we were sent to prison that the owner remodeled it into an all-girl's dormitory. Not only that, but the old bag is always taking vacations all over the world. I figure if she can afford things like that, then she's bound to have some extra loot stashed away in there somewhere." His evil, cracked laugh returned. "And even if she doesn't, we'll all at least be able to have a little fun while we're there."

Two more sets of laughter quickly joined the first, then a fourth joined along a few seconds later, apparently having taken a bit longer to catch on than the others. The laughter died down immediately when the ringleader spotted people ascending the base of the overly long stairway.

"Someone's coming! Hide!" he commanded as he and two of his goons dove down into the brush. The fourth looked around in confusion, then held his hands up over his eyes and pretended to be invisible. Somehow, he managed to remain unnoticed by a tall, elegant-looking woman with flowing black hair and a slightly shorter, casually dressed man with short, spiky hair, as they walked right past them and continued to the top of the stairs before disappearing from sight.

The three men popped back up, wiping at their brows in relief. "That was a close one. We'd better hold off a few more hours before making our move. Make sure they aren't leading us into a trap or something."

"Hey bro? Did either of those two look kinda familiar to you?" one of them asked warily.

"I couldn't tell; your butt was in my face."

"Ah...sorry."

"Speaking of familiar people, bro," the other speaker whispered. "I know it's, like, less than a one in a million chance that we actually would, and I'm sure I'm just being paranoid after what happened last time and everything, but what happens if we end up running into...well, you know?"

The ringleader snorted. "Don't even worry about something like that. There's no way in Hell we'll actually meet up with him again out here, but on the off chance that we do, we still have our secret weapon!"

The two nodded while the third, who had only just now removed his hands from his eyes, turned to them. "What secret weapon?"

The ringleader stared at him. "You. You're the secret weapon, remember?"

"...Oh. ...Aww, why you tell me? Now it no secret anymore!"

"......Just shut up and wait for your signal."

----------

"Gather around everyone, and be prepared to not believe your eyes!" Su announced a few minutes after exiting her room. Heeding the call, everyone else quickly returned to the living room, eager to see what sort of invention the young mech prodigy had come up with this time. Standing next to her in the middle of the room was an object, about four feet tall, covered by a large blue tarp.

"So what have you got this time, Su?" Kitsune was the first to ask.

"A new Mecha Tama-chan?" Shinobu ventured a guess.

"Close, but no banana, Shinomu," Su told her before quickly donning a white lab coat, a mortarboard and a small pair of spectacles that rested on the edge of her nose. "What I have here will easily put my last Tama-chan model to shame! Behold!" And with an elaborate flourish, she whipped the tarp away.

And everyone stared.

"Ah..." Shinobu uttered, struggling for words.

"It's...um..." Naru added, having the same problem.

"Well...I really can't believe my eyes," Keitaro admitted.

"Shut up, dork."

What they saw was Sarah, noticeable only by the barest visibility of her face as the rest of her body was covered by a golden metallic armor. Like a lot of Su's more dangerous inventions, it was easily seen to be replicated after Tama-chan, with the large shell covering the body and distinctive turtle-head helmet with its removable face visor. And while one arm ended in a flipper, the other ended in a device that was probably a flamethrower, rocket launcher, or something equally lethal. The three eyes of Molmol symbol sat proudly on the thing's forehead and chest plate.

"I give you the latest, greatest form of high-performance hot-springs battle apparel!" Su shouted grandiosely. "Mecha-Tama Combat Armor!"

Everyone continued to stare.

"I look like a Ninja Turtle, don't I?" Sarah finally asked, looking rather disheartened.

"Well...not really," Keitaro answered, slowly circling around her to take the whole thing in. "I mean, if the Ninja Turtles had ever been bosses in a Mega Man game, then maybe..."

"Well that certainly makes it better," she snapped.

Kitsune turned back to Su. "Are you actually expecting all of us to wear these things?"

"You bet!" the younger girl replied, oblivious to the reluctance she was receiving. She moved around behind Sarah, gesturing to the arm that ended in a gun barrel. "Notice the futuristic weaponry, able to switch functions at the press of a button, includes a freeze ray, heat ray, particle ray, X-ray, gamma ray, and a light ray, which some might refer to as a flash light." She pointed to a hinged hatch at the top of the shell. "And of course the rocket launchers if explosions are more your fancy." She bent down, pointing out a small opening at the base of the shell where two cylindrical pieces of metal poked out. "Note also the twin rocket-powered engines, allowing for flight up to speeds of mach one and one quarter." She began pounding her fist against various parts of the suit, causing the others to cringe at the reverberating metallic clangs. "And of course, the armor itself, forged from a combination of Kevlar, mythril, and adamantium with pure diamond-filament threads painstakingly woven throughout and binding the whole thing together perfectly. Not only are these babies nigh indestructible by even the most persistent of deviant perverts, but the release switch is on the inside of the suit, so only the wearer can safely remove it! And, last but not least..." She punched a small orange button on the stomach area of the suit, causing the chest plate to slide open and a flat screen to pop out, positioning itself a foot out in front of the wearer's face. A Window's logo floated across the screen. "It's high-speed Internet accessible," the Molmol girl finished.

Everyone stared.

"Don't be afraid to show your amazement," she prompted anxiously.

"How did you find mythril and adamantium?" Naru questioned.

"Not the amazement I was hoping for," Su admitted. "but I special mail-ordered it from home. We mine all kinds of precious metals there."

Keitaro scratched his head. "Well, those metals aren't so much 'precious' as they are...'fictional', you know?"

"Details, details," Su responded with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Now then, how about a real demonstration?" She turned to Sarah, who was still in the exact same position she'd been in since the unveiling. "All right, my lovely assistant, would you please show everyone the power of my genius!"

Sarah did nothing.

The ticking of the clock was all there was to break the silence.

"Well?" Su demanded, growing a bit impatient.

"I can't move," Sarah stated flatly.

Even more silence.

"Erm," Shinobu started tentatively. "How heavy did you make these suits, Su?"

Su crossed her arms, rapping her fingers against her elbow. "Given the various materials that it's made up of combined with its wide arrangement of hidden components, I'd put it in the area of about eighty or ninety kilograms."

"And just how are you expecting us to move around when we have ninety kilograms of metal strapped to our bodies?" Kitsune demanded.

"Actually," Su responded, holding a finger up. "Only Sarah's is ninety kilos, since she's the smallest. The suits will be much heavier for you taller folk."

Sensing an impending outburst, she lifted her hand further, until it was stretched high above her head. "Fortunately, Su always has a Plan B!" With an unnecessary amount of flair, she produced a small remote control from behind her back and gave the red dial a twist. "Observe, with but the mere flip of a switch, the suits can alternate from manual power to voice-command! Just speak into the built-in mouth piece and let the suit do all the hard work for you!" She turned back to her assistant. "Give it a command, Shorty."

"Like what?"

Su shrugged. "Something simple, like 'Move forward'."

Sarah glanced down, spotting the tip of the mouth piece just barely sticking out from the bottom of the helmet. She deliberated in silence for a few moments longer before hesitantly speaking, "Move forward."

//MOVE FORWARD\\ the suit acknowledged as the jet engines burst to life.

Sarah's scream of terror and surprise abruptly ended half a second after it started as the combat suit embedded itself into the far-end wall, causing everyone else to flinch and the house itself to rock. Slowly, as the wall began to spider-web out with cracks, Sarah fell backward with a second resounding crash.

Everyone turned back to Su, who was busy trying to not look embarrassed.

"Okay, so the suits are still a _little_ bit sensitive to certain vocal pitches. Just a minor setback." To avoid the incredulous looks still being directed at her, she turned back to the prone Sarah. "How you feeling, Shorty?"

"Like I can't be your friend anymore," was the disgruntled reply.

"But what about physically?"

"Peachy, didn't feel a thing."

Su turned back to the rest of the group, flashing a V for Victory sign. "And there you have it. Completely impenetrable, just like I said. Wha' cha think?"

"I think I might actually feel more comfortable taking my chances with the mystery pervert," Kitsune stated as she headed for the stairs. She was already beginning to lose her buzz and just knew that she was going to need it back before the day was done.

"These, um...suits really don't seem that practical, Su," Shinobu commented weakly.

"Sometimes you have to sacrifice petty things like practicality and common sense in order to achieve brilliance, Shinomu," Su informed her.

"I can't get up, guys," Sarah called out.

"Well, for now at least," Naru spoke up after a quick shared look with Keitaro. "We'll keep them in reserve."

Keitaro nodded. Despite being a guy and not in any real danger from any perverted guy (or so he really, really hoped), he knew that if worse came to worse he'd still end up having to climb into one of the things. Right now he was just counting his blessings that Su had used Sarah for her guinea pig this time instead of him. "There's really no sense in resorting to them unless we're really sure we'll need too, after all. I mean, this could still be just a big misunderstanding."

Su shrugged, shucking off her professor's outfit at the same time. "Well, hopefully he gives us a reason to use them. I'd hate to have all that hard work go to waste," she said, causing the others to sweatdrop.

"Don't all rush over to help me at once," Sarah shouted a bit louder.

"In the meantime," Naru went on, oblivious as the others were to Sarah's plight. "Would you happen to have something we could use that was a bit more...subtle?"

"What's subtle?" Su asked. "Some kind of food?"

Naru pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yeah, I figured as much."

"She means, do you have anything that's smaller or less noticeable," Shinobu explained to her tanned friend.

Su held a finger to the side of her mouth, inclining her head back in thought. "Well, I have plenty of older things lying around, but I really hate falling back on inferior models.... I suppose I could whip up something new real quick, although I don't know if I'll have the time to finish before they-"

The doorbell rang.

"-get here."

Keitaro looked over his shoulder toward the front door for a few seconds, shuddering at the impending meeting. "I... guess someone should answer the door, then."

Hearing no responses, he turned back to see that Naru, Shinobu and Su had all vanished.

"I...guess I'll do it, then," he said to himself. It was probably for the best this way anyway; he wouldn't feel comfortable having one of the girls do it, especially if the guy really was as bad as they all thought he was. Still, he surely couldn't be THAT bad, right? Just because Motoko completely freaked out when she heard he was coming and stole nearly every last bra and panty in the building. There had to be a perfectly reasonable explanation for it. Surely.

So why was he approaching the door as though it were the gallows?

"Oh sure, don't worry about me!" Sarah called out once again from her spot on the floor. "I'll just lie here and check my e-mails or something. And if the guy turns out to be a raging pedophile I'll just hide in my shell or some-"

//HIDE IN SHELL\\

"-wha-AGH!"

Two seconds later, she found herself stuffed inside the metal shell of the suit, her body twisted in such a way that it probably wouldn't have been too uncomfortable if only she'd had the good fortune of being born a master contortionist.

"...damn you, Su."

----------

Next part will be out when it's written. Hopefully sooner than this one took.

Til then, have a lovely day.

LL


End file.
